


he's so poetry

by xmyp



Series: That's Not Orange Juice Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post Mpreg, sidefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: Sidefic for That's Not Orange JuiceAlec drunkenly muses about his husband's beauty. Magnus gives Alec a thoughtful gift. Very fluff, no smut.





	he's so poetry

“He's so poetry,” Alec said wistfully, his words slurring ever so slightly. He was staring with glassy eyes across the room at his husband. He was on his fourth ‘liquid sunrise’ as Magnus had called it, and it tasted as pretty as it looked, which meant that he had no idea how much alcohol he had consumed, nor just how toasted he was at this point.  

An equally drunk Jace snorted a laugh, “Poetry?”

Alec flung a hand at Jace, missing him by a mile. “I meant pretty... but poetry is right too.”

Magnus caught Alec’s gaze and smiled a loving smile. Alec and Jace were seated on the floor of the living area, their backs resting against the couch where two toddlers were sleeping. It was Alec’s birthday, though only for the next thirty minutes or so. Magnus had thrown him a party with all of his friends and family, and while they were able to put baby Max to bed with relatively no hassle, the older two had clung to the idea of staying up with the grownups. The adults had to give it to them, they lasted longer than expected, but both were snoozing on opposite ends of the sofa by 10:30. Magnus had been directing the last of the guests to the door for the past ten minutes, all the while with Alec’s drunk, yet watchful, gaze on him.

Magnus closed the door behind Maryse and Luke and turned to look directly at Alec.

“Ooh, I know that look,” Jace commented, his voice louder than he meant for it to be. He earned an equally loud shush from Alec. “You’re about to get your present from him,” Jace continued, sticking his tongue out teasingly. 

Alec shoved Jace’s shoulder playfully, knocking the blond over only for him to bounce back like a child’s punching bag. It was highly comical to Alec who barked out a laugh, making Jace laugh as well. 

Jace clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder, then leaned closer to pull him into a one-armed hug. “Happy birthday, bro,” he said, giving Alec a squeeze. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Alec replied, slipping an arm around Jace to return the hug. “Thanks for being here. And for entertaining the kids earlier.”

“No place I’d rather be,” Jace said with a grin. He pushed himself up to a standing position, leaning over Mina to kiss the top of her head. He gave a longing look to Rafe but decided he didn’t want to trip over Alec and wake the two up in the process of getting to him. He took a few steps toward the hallway, dancing around Magnus as their paths crossed, the move making Alec laugh again.  

A moment later, Alec’s chuckles were cut short by a startled noise as Magnus moved to straddle his lap. A soft and cool finger pressed against his lips in a shushing motion. They could hear Jace catcall them from the direction of the hallway. Strong hands gripped Alec’s shoulders as Magnus settled against him, then the warlocks arms slipped behind his neck. Alec released a pleased hum and placed his hands on the other’s hips. 

“How is the birthday boy doing?”

“I’m feeling really good,” Alec confessed, his voice rumbling up from his chest. “Thank you for the party.”

“You know I love a chance to celebrate and decorate,” Magnus said, twirling the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck between his thumb and forefinger. “Did you have a good time?”

“You know that I did.” Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus’s. “Everyone had a good time.”

Magnus smiled and gave Alec a reply kiss. “Are you ready for your present now?”

Alec raised an eyebrow, but his smile remained. “Is it you?”

“Alexander~ You’ll make me blush.” Magnus gave his husband another soft kiss then moved off of him, standing and holding out his hands to help Alec up. “Do you feel up to helping me get these two to bed?”

Alec’s legs felt wobbly for a moment upon standing, but he nodded; he knew his limits and he was steady enough that he could carry his children to bed. “I’ll get Rafe,” he said, bending to pick up the little shadowhunter. 

Rafe’s head lulled on Alec’s shoulder and his small arms instinctively wrapped around his father’s neck. Alec soothingly rubbed the boy’s back as he carried him to the room that he currently shared with his siblings and tucked him into his bed, Magnus doing the same with Mina. 

Alec has barely brought his lips away from Rafe’s forehead when he felt Magnus grab his hand and yank him toward the door. 

Alec let Magnus lead him to their bedroom, their fingers laced together between them. Magnus directed him to remove his clothes and get comfortable on the bed, followed by a stern warning not to fall asleep before the warlock disappeared into the bathroom. Alec followed the instructions, stripping down to nothing and climbing onto the bed. He stood on his knees on the bed as he tossed the numerous throw pillows to the side, annoyed that Magnus even put them on there just for guests; he saved one pillow and modestly placed it over his lap as he settled at the head of the bed. 

As Magnus re-entered the room in nothing but his favorite silk robe he shot Alec an admonishing glance for the scattering of his pillows. 

“What?” Alec asked innocently.

“You know ‘what,’ Alexander,” Magnus replied. He chose to ignore the mess for now and stepped over the few pillows in his path. 

“I told you it was pointless to put them on the bed in the first place.”

Magnus shook his head as he climbed onto the bed and over Alec, straddling and sitting on his thighs. He raised an eyebrow at the pillow that was positioned between them. “Not completely pointless I see,” he teased, plucking the pillow up and tossing it to the floor with the rest, the move making Alec’s eyes light up like a child ready to play. 

Alec’s hands flew to the front of Magnus’s robe, parting it without it untying the knot. Magnus caught his hands before they could wander further and placed them at his hips, leaning forward to steal a kiss from Alec. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips. 

“A birthday surprise?”

“Well it  _ is _ your birthday, at least for the next few minutes, so yes. A birthday surprise.”

“What is it?”

Magnus grinned playfully and curled his fingers around the edge of his robe, pulling it back to reveal more of his chest. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise as Magnus uncovered a black design on his left pec, just above his heart. 

“The rune—but how? Is it a tattoo?” Alec lifted his fingers and traced the outline of the ‘wedded union’ rune, one that he had in the same spot on his chest. 

“Not in the mundane sense, no.” Magnus said, placing his hand over Alec’s. “It’s a magic branding, less painful but just as permanent.” As Alec opened his mouth to protest the permanence Magnus added, “Meaning that I could get it removed if I really  _ really _ wanted to.”

Alec directed a scolding gaze at Magnus. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I’m well aware of that, Alexander. But I wanted to do it. Besides, don’t you think it’s sexy?” Magnus asked, puffing his chest out toward Alec.

Alec’s frown faltered as his lips turned up at the corner ever so slightly. “It’s very sexy,” Alec said, rubbing a thumb over the design. “When did you do this?”

“This morning! Eliot did it for me, though I did walk him through it.”

“And it doesn’t hurt?”

“Only when being applied. It doesn’t now.” Magnus lifted his free hand and slipped it through Alec’s hair. “I hope you like it, it was either this or a naked painting of myself, but I wasn’t sure where we would put it”

Alec grinned and slipped his arms around Magnus to pull him closer. “Save that for when the kids move out,” he said, pressing his lips to the brand on the warlock’s chest. “I love it. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus whispered, kissing the top of Alec’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are always welcome! I love any feedback I get!


End file.
